The invention relates to a feed device for strapping bands in strapping machines having a drive-operated feed roller and a contact pressure device cooperating therewith, which push the strapping band through a band channel behind the feed roller towards a stop.
In known strapping machines of the prior art the strapping band is fed through a band channel which encircles the package to be strapped. At the end of the band channel the strapping band runs against a stop, which is in the form of a switch which brings the band feed mechanism to a standstill. With the high belt speeds at which modern strapping machines operate, even with only a slight switch delay, one cannot avoid the band being advanced a little further, thus causing the band to bulge in the band channel if its front end is retained by the stop switch. Such loops or bulges, also referred to herein as "band loops", in the band channel give rise to breakdowns and can lead to the impossibility of any proper strapping being made with the end of the band remaining in the band channel.